Mercenary For Hire
by The Introvert
Summary: What happens after Meteor hits? Are Cloud and Tifa meant to be together yeah..but read it and who will they and the rest of AVALANCHE meet...new faces, new places, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF7, story and characters, not me...oh well.  
  
Chapter 1: Is Everyone OK?  
  
Cloud slowly regained consciousness when something was right next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and drew out his sword.  
  
"CLOUD!," said a voice familiar to him.  
  
"Oh sorry," muttered Cloud as he realized it was none other than Tifa sitting next to him.  
  
It's been a long journey and Cloud only got to spend about 36 hours worth of quality alone time with his childhood friend. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this, but right now wasn't the time to think.  
  
"Yo Spike, we gots to get goin if we don't want to get caught up in any explosions or nottin' ," said Barrett, the self-proclaimed team leader.  
  
"What? Yeah, alright, let's go to Kalm and see if Marlene is ok," said Cloud realizing that Kalm was the only place that was...well...calm.  
  
Barrett, realizing the sole reason for his fighting, exclaimed a triumphant agree to this proclamation.  
  
The team, currently next to Bone Village, where they had landed to see the finale of Sephiroth and Meteor boarded the Highwind and set a course Southeast to Kalm. Cloud went to the control room only to realize he was being watched. He looked near the front of the ship to see that Tifa was staring at him...  
  
"Cloud I need to talk to you..."  
  
-Sorry this is kind of short, the next couple of chapters are sure to be action packed, and yes maybe some CloTif, ya never know... 


	2. CH 2 New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I still don't own any FF7 characters, I'm working on it though...hehehe...these next couple chapters are sure to please...  
  
Ch. 2: New Beginnings  
  
The gang arrived in the quiet streets outside of Kalm. Midgar, a little bit to the west of Kalm was rubble now, and the once gigantic Shin- Ra is decimated. AVALANCHE's work is finally complete, but they no a greater evil is now roaming the once peaceful world. Their first stop is a chance to re-group and hopefully rest...  
  
"We made it ya f*&(ers," stated Cid, with the same sailor demeanor...  
  
"Yes...it's just where we started last time," said Red XIII  
  
"Don't think of it as going back to square one," sympathized Tifa  
  
"Think of it as a new beginning," said Cloud  
  
After he finished Tifa's thought he turned to look at her. Her beautiful complexion seemed to be radiating in the bright light of the sun. He couldn't believe it's been 10 years since that promise. He and Tifa are now 23. Her beauty seems to grow more and more each year...but before he could finish his thought, Barrett yelled something...  
  
"We should chill around town for the day then in the mornin' we head for Junon," Barrett said in a orderly manner.  
  
"OK," said Yuffie  
  
"Sure," said Red XII  
  
"Whatever," said the rest of the team simultaneously in an unenthused way.  
  
"C'mon guys..." pleaded Barrett  
  
"It's the not the best of times, not everyone in this world has something to fight for like you do," said Vincent, losing his cold demeanor and losing his temper and the same time.  
  
"Guys, c'mon...let's just relax," pleaded Tifa.  
  
"You never know what could happen..." said Vincent  
  
"I'll take that chance," replied Cloud.  
  
The team decided to rest at the inn at Kalm, and Tifa knew it was time to speak to Cloud, as she had wanted to do before the team set off to destroy Sephiroth about a few months ago.  
  
"Cloud, could you meet me in my room?" asked Tifa with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Uh...yea...yeah...sure," stammered Cloud nervously.  
  
Cloud felt butterflies whenever he looked into her deep eyes...he wanted to be with her, they saved the world, he fought...he killed Sephiroth, he saved her from falling into the lifestream, he did everything just for her...he needed her now, more than ever, in these times, the next day could be uncertain. He walked into the room labeled "112." He saw Tifa sitting on her bed crying...he walked closer and sat next to her. She stared up at him gazing into his eyes, she hugged him.  
  
"Cloud, I'm so glad we made it this far," sobbed Tifa.  
  
"Yea...yes...yes we did...what's wrong?, stop crying," Cloud whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Cloud, I...I love you, I'm sorry for everything"  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud just sat there speechless  
  
They looked into each other's eyes longingly and Tifa kiss him on the cheek, and Cloud blushed, he told her how much he waited for her to say this, and that he would continue to protect her no matter what. They fell asleep in each other's arms under the moonlight over Kalm...  
  
-Good? The next chapter will bring some action and conflict, Cloud and Tifa...destiny, eh? Good stuff, but I think it's time AVALANCHE fought a new enemy(ies), what do you think? 


	3. CH 3 Wild Wild West

Disclaimer: Do I own FF7 and their characters? NAPE! But Bruno is mine. Why? I'm RICK JAMES, BITCH.  
  
CH. 3 Wild Wild West  
  
"Kevlar gloves and armor? Check. Blue/white collared shirt, with Kevlar vest? Check. Blue Ying-Yang cloth headband? Of course. Double Smith and Western 5000s? Check. Twin stainless steel Tantos, approximately 30 inches a piece? Hell yes."  
  
These thoughts rushed through the mind of 22 year old mercenary named Bruno. Actually Brigadier General Bruno affiliated with the late Wutai Army, a country that ceased fighting and became a pathetic tourist location. Like Yuffie, Bruno was furious, and his one source of income was cut off. He became a freelance fighter and gunsmith. He was a bodyguard, sniper, and assassin, whatever paid the bills.  
  
"This should pay the final installment on my Ducati," said Bruno to himself.  
  
As he clipped on his steel toed lightweight, also Kevlar boots, he knew he had to complete this mission to kill and decimate the AVALANCHE organization if his new "boss" was going to hold up his side of the bargain. He knew there was no room for failure. As he put in the .50 cal magazines into the 5 shooters he flipped them around over his fingers and put them in their side hip holsters, Tantos over the back, and as in perfect coordination the dark silver/black sunglasses over the eyes. He revved up the Ducati, as black as his hair and drove off.  
  
The heroes of AVALANCHE woke up to a succulent aroma brewing from the Inn's kitchen. It was none other than Tifa and Cloud cooking breakfast. The team walked downstairs in a tired manner and plopped down ready for a long day (longer than they thought). Tifa and Cloud, realizing their feelings for each other seemed happy, much happier than the others. The crew quietly ate their breakfast, then Yuffie opned her mouth.  
  
"You two in love or somethin'?" she said  
  
Tifa and Cloud immediately blushed and looked at the rest of the team.  
  
'Took y'all long enough" replied Barrett  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." muttered Cloud  
  
"IS THERE A PROBLEM?" teased Tifa  
  
"Nah, I'm happy!" exclaimed the exuberant Yuffie  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," said none other but "Mr. Shin-Ra Manager" Cait Sith.  
  
"Hey, enough, we got to keep a look out," said Vincent, returning to his normal cold demeanor. "I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Ooh, Mr. Tough Guy has a bad feeling," said the wise-ass Barrett.  
  
"Hey, don't be a fuckin wise-ass Barrett, he's got a fork up his fuckin pale ass," taunted Cid.  
  
"Guys!" said Yuffie  
  
"Sorry," they both muttered to Vincent.  
  
The team laughed in unison, but before they could recover, a bullet whizzed by Cloud's face and hit his left shoulder.  
  
"Shit...man down!" said Barrett  
  
"Brother!?" said Vincent  
  
"Only you could see through he shadows that protect me," chuckled Bruno.  
  
"Brother?" said the entire team in unison.  
  
"I know him, he's Bruno Valentine, of Wutai, he fought with my dad before they surrendered!" stated Yuffie  
  
"Your father let me down, and I lost many things that day, that's why I'm here, it's time to earn my pay, give up, before you all go down with your friend," stated the over confident Bruno.  
  
"You guys!, be careful, he's strong, his material is actually worth stealing, unlike you guys," said Yuffie, half-joking, half-worried.  
  
"Yuffie help me here, the rest of you, stop him!" said a worried Tifa as she tended to her love.  
  
"Brother, leave us!" yelled Vincent.  
  
"Not yet, you'll have to finish me first," said Bruno  
  
"Fuck, y'all look alike," said Cid as he noticed Bruno was a duplicate of Vincent minus the hair was short and spiky and he was a bit darker in complexion."  
  
"Ya look like Vincent if he was put in a toaster," taunted Barrett  
  
"Toasted, eh" said Bruno as he whipped out his 5000s.  
  
"You should tell them about the family's tradition of expert marksmanship," laughed Bruno.  
  
"Fuck Marksmanship," said Barrett as he fired multiple shots at Bruno.  
  
Bruno dodged them jumped from the rooftop he was standing on, did a back flip then put 8 bullets into Barrett's gun-arm. Before he could turn around, Red XIII went for a close range attack, put was pistol whipped into submission. Cloud, took his sword, and broke through Tifa's hold on him, turned to her, and told her he wouldn't let her be hurt ever again, he ran at him at screamed a bloody desire of death.  
  
"ULTIMA!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cloud  
  
"Oh...shit..." said Bruno.  
  
He jumped up off the ground onto the building which was destroyed by the next Ultima, then the next two.  
  
"Quadra Magic, impressive," stated Bruno.  
  
"Give me your best," said Cloud, now more furious that Bruno recovered form the impact of his strongest magic.  
  
"Here's an attack for you all, "Freeze" whispered Bruno as glaciers hit the team.  
  
Vincent was hit down and took two shots at his brother, Bruno was hit in the leg, and shouted out in pain, before reaching his limit break.  
  
"...now that's it..," said Bruno  
  
His guns blazed in a green aura...  
  
"Haha, you think your Ultima Quadra Magic is hot stuff, you  
should have listened to Yuffie."  
  
"Limit Break! ULTIMA CANNON!  
  
Twin beams of Ultima shot at Vincent and Cloud, knocking  
out Vincent, but Cloud dodged the attack and threw a Blade Beam at  
Bruno.  
  
"Damn," said Bruno.  
  
"It's me and you Bruno," said Cloud. "Guys, stand down, he's mine. You think you can hurt my friends and win this battle? Life is too precious just to end innocent people's lives," yelled Cloud.  
  
"It is...you think you're the only one whose actions are justified?" protested an angered Bruno.  
  
"What's your reason for fighting? Who are you protecting?" yelled Cloud  
  
"Nothing of your concern, since you and friends will soon be dead anyways," replied Bruno as cool as usual.  
  
"Stop this brother, just stop, why do you always have to be by yourself, if you never left in the beginning, Lucrecia never would have been hurt, and you could have helped me beat Hojo," said Vincent.  
  
"Vincent?" said the whole team together.  
  
"Brother..." said Bruno  
  
"No! I have to fight for myself! (Bruno pulled out his Tantos) FROZEN SHOCKWAVE!!!.  
  
Twins beams of lighting ice flew at the team knocking them all back at least 5ft a piece.  
  
"Learned that one out in Wutai ha, west side, fools," laughed Bruno as he saw the team was lying on the ground.  
  
"ENOUGH," yelled Vincent  
  
"Just leave us alone...CLOUD!" yelled Tifa as she saw her one love was hurt  
  
"You hurt the only person I ever loved," she screamed  
  
"Love..." said Bruno  
  
"I'm...sorry..." said Bruno  
  
"Sorry can't heal us..." sobbed Tifa  
  
"White Wind" said Bruno as a white aura surrounded his body  
  
The team slowly became partially healed and Cloud stood up as Tifa hugged him and he motioned to Bruno.  
  
"Stop this, just...stop," said Cloud  
  
"Brother, we need your help," said Vincent  
  
"The pay prolly sucks," joked Bruno  
  
"He's not gonna be on our side?" pleaded Barrett  
  
"No, he's on OUR side, right General?" said a familiar voice  
  
"Rufus?" said Bruno  
  
Rufus, Rude, and Elena appeared a the scene. The team drew their weapons ready to fight. Bruno nimbly jumped down from the building and stood between the two groups, both on the attack.  
  
"Heh, ain't this a nice situation...for me," said Bruno is a mocking tone  
  
"Whatever they are paying you, we'll double it!" said Rude angrily  
  
"Zero times zero is...zero," said Bruno laughing  
  
"I guess you'll come with us then Bruno," said Elena giving him a weird look  
  
"What the...yeah sure, catch ya later guys," laughed Bruno  
  
Bruno winked at Cloud before he turned and as Rufus, Rude and Elena turned their backs, Bruno yelled, "Sonic Slash" and with his twin Tantos ran through them knocking them unconscious in a blaze of white and blue energy.  
  
"Ugh," said the trio of Turks as they fell.  
  
"I don't like being called General anymore," laughed Bruno as the entire group of heroes looked at him.  
  
"Let's...uh...go," said Cloud still kind of confused.  
  
"Where to?" said Bruno  
  
"Junon, and Cid let's go double time," said Cloud with some relief on his face.  
  
"Alright, some action," said Bruno  
  
(The entire team sweatdrops)  
  
-What did y'all think? The next chapters should be as good if not better! Action scenes are sweet, R&R...peace. 


	4. CH 4 Relaxation Celebration

Disclaimer: FF7 can never be owned by anyone besides Squaresoft, but the characters I created are mine, bitches.  
  
-It's been a guns-blazing trip so far, let's see what's goin' on now that the team is off to Junon. Cloud and Tifa. Let's pay them a visit...  
  
CH. 4 Relaxation Celebration  
  
The team decided to stay put on the Highwind for a day before going to Junon, and they docked outside Kalm near the ocean between Bone Village and Midgar.  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa who was currently tending to his wounds. He couldn't believe the one who he went out of his way to protect saved him. "She didn't get hurt at least," he thought to himself. Tifa gave him a kiss on his cheek, and told him he should be better soon.  
  
"You make sure you keep those bandages on," teased Tifa  
  
"Why did he just stop like that?" asked Cloud  
  
"I said something about love, and he just froze," answered Tifa  
  
"Let's go see the rest of the crew on the main deck," said Cloud as he held Tifa's hand and they walked up to where the rest of the gang sat.  
  
"Brother...how long has it been?" asked Bruno  
  
"I have no idea, you left many, many years ago, before Hojo took Lucrecia from me," said Vincent filled with morose.  
  
"Brother, I'm sorry I could not help you, you know Wutai needed me, I hate the people of Shin-Ra for fighting Wutai, but I go to wherever gets me the money, you know, plus they made me entry level General (Brigadier General is one-star General)," said Bruno  
  
"You fought alongside my dad, what was he like," interrupted Yuffie  
  
"He was a strong then, his Materia was strong then, our limit breaks decimated all, he always use to compliment the way I dressed, funny man he was," said Bruno  
  
"Haha, can you show me those moves you did with your Tantos?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Show me how you used those Magnums!" said Barrett like an eager child  
  
Bruno smirked at this, and he sat there, next to his brother whom he abandoned to go on his own way, he, being the younger of the two, thought his brother was strong enough, he had to save her, his childhood friend, his love that he needed to be with, but he felt the deepest remorse that he never told her, and if she was even alive to tell this. He promised her he'd be there, she promised to always believe in him and follow him anywhere. He would save her, no matter what it took.  
  
"Why did you freeze when Tifa said the words "love" ? What made a tough man like you stop dead in your tracks, huh Mr. Mercenary?," taunted Cloud sarcastically.  
  
"You want another round?" inquired Bruno  
  
"Cloud, don't," said Tifa  
  
"Fine, he'd lose," said Cloud reassuring himself even though Bruno gave an evil grin at him and the rest of the group.  
  
Bruno sat there wondering why he didn't kill them in the first place, the useless group needed his help, if they were going to annihilate Shin- Ra, they would take him to her anyways.  
  
"If you must know I fight only to earn enough gil to pay for my equipment, you know the equipment, with my Materia which I earned through fighting that beat you? Speaking of, my Ducati better not have ONE scratch on it, because I'll take this ship down in one pulse of my "Contain" materia which has been mastered unlike the one I see equipped to your sword. Ya, you got "Break," nice, but you still got two more to go, plus one more for mastery. Anyways, to answer all your questions, no one learns my moves, because what you think takes 1 month took 5 years, and you, Cloud are not the only one who has someone you love to fight for. I feel horrible for not helping my elder brother in his quest to stop Hojo, but my friend that I have had since I was a child left. I have had only one friend my entire childhood, as I know you have had too Cloud, I read your background report before I was sent on my mission. Unlike you, I didn't meet a socially unfit group of ragtag rebels like these here," said Bruno as the rest of AVALANCHE looked at him with surprise and a hint of anger.  
  
"Fucker here has a girlfriend?" said Cid  
  
"She is a friend from the past that is all, I need to make sure she is safe," said Bruno trying to hide his emotion as he always does.  
  
"Bruno...I love Cloud, and I am glad he protects me, and I speak for the rest of the team when I say I want to help," said Tifa making Cloud blush and Bruno raise his eyebrow.  
  
"What the...yeah, sure whatever, I can do this by myself, but you all seem to be going towards Shin-Ra, so besides paying me badly, they have her captive and I must rescue Courtney," said Bruno giving away his friend's identity.  
  
"This mystery girl has a name?" mocked Barrett  
  
"How would you like my magnum magazines...in your good arm?" asked Bruno making Barrett, for once, back down.  
  
Bruno brushed away his jet black hair that got in his way, and Red XIII, for once spoke to him.  
  
"Bruno, may I talk to you for a bit?" he asked  
  
"Sure, you seem like an interesting fellow, meet me in the Chocobo stables," replied Bruno  
  
"Oh yeah, guys, the Chocobo stable, my Ducati is parked there, so...yeah...peace," Bruno said casually.  
  
Cloud motioned for Tifa to follow him and they headed to the Conference room. Vincent went back to the corner wondering when he'd have his brother to talk to again, it has been a while since he and his little brother (not that little, they are the same height (6'0) ) had a chance to talk about the past. Barrett, Cait Sith and Cid joked about Bruno as they made some repairs to the Highwind before they left for Junon Harbor.  
  
"Cloud, I love you," said Tifa  
  
'I love you too," replied Cloud as he brushed her hair back over her face.  
  
"I just want to stare into your eyes for a while, ok?" asked Tifa who gave him a puppy-dog look, in which Cloud blushed and nodded.  
  
Tifa thought to herself about how they made the promise to always be together at Kalm that night. She didn't want to leave his side. She bent in and put his hand in hers, and then he put his hand to her face and they sat there for 5 minutes just looking at each other until she put her head on his lap and he ran his hands through her hair. The cool breeze blew through the window and his hair got all in his face, and she sat up and brushed his hair aside.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, then do you want to help me make dinner for the crew?" she asked  
  
"Can't Yuffie learn to cook!" he said jokingly.  
  
She gave him a puppy-dog look, and like always it worked, they kissed, and she departed to her room on the Highwind (There are 20 rooms, all with individual bathrooms, showers, and the works, plus 2 rooms for dining, and 5 rooms for relaxation, plus more, it's 'pimped' out).  
  
He sat there, then left. About an hour later, the team rendezvoused in the dining hall. They all discussed plans, and Bruno intervened with a clever scheme.  
"Shin-Ra is having a banquet to induct the newest President. What if we snuck in and threw a lil party of our own...heheh," said Bruno in a devilish laugh.  
  
"Uh, Rufus, Rude, and Elena prolly alerted President Firestone on the matter of you slashing them big time back at Kalm," answered Cloud as the rest of the team nodded.  
  
"Oh...yeah...but...we could...disguise...?" asked Bruno  
  
"YEAH, STEALTH!!! JUST LIKE WE DO IN WUTAI!!!!!" exclaimed Yuffie  
  
"Yeah, Yuffie, she knows," chuckle Bruno, feeling at ease for once.  
  
"Alright, we'll try it, give us some info on this party Bruno," said Red XIII  
  
"Ok, here it is. It is a very elegant event, lots of ballroom dancing, some fancy shit, and them bitches from Shin-Ra will be there, Elena, Rufus, Rude, Pres. Firestone, the General, General Sandstrom, oh man, SOLDIER will be there as guards, it'll be tough. I wonder if my ole' company will be there from Wutai...they took my boys from Wutai, and since they were so good, instead of killing them made them SOLDIER. Basically it's gone be tough, but we need to take about...5 of us and go in there and get info, rendezvous outside Junon, and then go in and light it up, ya know?" said Bruno with a grin.  
  
*Entire team grins*  
  
"Let's do it," said Cloud  
  
"Who's going said?" Red XIII  
  
"It'll need to be a mix of people. No big red tigers, no gun arms, sorry boys," Bruno  
  
Barrett and Red XIII looked at each other, and the entire team laughed, everyone seemed to be at ease.  
  
"Bruno, Me, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent will go," said Cloud.  
  
"YES!" said Yuffie  
  
"Er, if Yuffie controls herself, it should work perfectly," joked Bruno  
  
"I will, said Yuffie, but I want to dance with you Bruno!" said Yuffie  
  
'I don't...dance,' said Bruno  
  
Yuffie gave Bruno a puppy-dog look "I don't do that either," responded Bruno  
  
"Now I see how he is related to Vinny!" said Yuffie  
  
Everyone except Bruno and Vincent laughed.  
  
"Bruno, I need to talk to you," said Vincent  
  
Bruno and Vincent left to go talk in the conference room, and the team secretly followed them and sat outside the room eavesdropping on the entire conversation...  
  
-What are they going to talk about? What's this secret past? We'll see. Cloud and Tifa, such a nice couple, too bad that never happens in life...(...R&R! 


	5. CH 5 The Past Can Haunt You

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Kenny Rogers, and this is Jackass...oh wrong show, I don't own FF7 or any characters, my bad (Bruno is mine bitch!)...  
  
Time to see what's up with Bruno and Vincent...  
  
CH 5: The Past Can Haunt You  
  
"You said Courtney was your childhood friend?" inquired Vincent  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember her, I know she was hanging out with all her other friends more, but I still talked to her, she was the closest I ever had to a friend," replied Bruno, with a frown coming over his face.  
  
"She had long brown hair and was about ...5'7, 5'9, right?" asked Vincent  
  
"Yeah, that's about right," said Bruno  
  
"Poor Bruno, you were all alone as well, right?" said Vincent  
  
"Enough with these questions Vincent, I thought you were cold too, hey if your so perky why don't you dance with Yuffie, she likes you, you know," said Bruno angrily  
  
"What?" said Vinent  
  
"They are all outside," why don't you ask them  
  
As Bruno left, he opened the door surprising the whole gang who tried to look like they were doing nothing, but were obviously lying. Yuffie walked up to Vincent who stood there.  
  
"Vinny, yeah I like you," admitted Yuffie  
  
"What, but you wanted to dance with Bruno," asked Vincent  
  
"Yeah, I was just seeing if he was like you, ya know?" said Yuffie  
  
Vincent blushed, and Yuffie seeing this kissed him on the cheek giggled then ran to her room. Vincent sat there and just wondered how his brother was right. He needed to go and talk to him again.  
  
"What could be bothering him?" thought Vincent.  
  
Everyone went to their rooms (Cloud went to Tifa's to talk before they went to bed, like they always do) and Vincent walked down the long hallway to where Bruno laid on his bed.  
  
"Bruno, I'm-  
  
"Fuck you know about alone, you had Lucrecia, yeah you lost her but at least you had her, you're only alone because you were too weak to save her ya piece if shit," yelled Bruno  
  
Vincent's eyes burned a bright red and he punched Bruno in the jaw knocking him back a few foot off his bed. Bruno got up and looked at him.  
  
"You're angry, you know it's the truth!" exclaimed Bruno  
  
"Bruno, I'm sorry, but don't talk about Lucrecia like that," pleaded Vincent  
  
"You are right, sorry big bro," apologized Bruno  
  
"It's just-  
  
"No, I understand Brother, but Courtney, she was always too busy for me, but where are her friends now? They aren't there to save her, it's just me now. I used to always work out and try to train to get stronger so she would notice me, but it was to no avail. The letter I received from Wutai asking for my assistance because I scored a 193 out of 200 on the SOLDIER exam, the highest ever, the only one higher was 195 by Sephiroth, but that didn't get him far, I beat him on the marksmanship part, right bro? 100 out of 100, heh, the sword part was only a 93, kinda tricky, ya know?" said Bruno  
  
"You keep the family heritage alive, my rifle does me good as well brother," replied Vincent  
  
"You know Vincent, I don't want to insult Lucrecia, but you have to give Yuffie a shot at least, Lucrecia chose to be with Hojo, and before you get angry, think about it, ok?" asked Bruno  
  
"What about Court-  
  
"Yeah, she didn't choose though, I was always there for her, and I need to prove my chance, if she doesn't care for me now, she never will, and I'll just take all the money from Shin-Ra's vault and be the loner that I have always been, it'll be ok, I hope, I have faith in fate to guide me, but remember what I always said-  
  
"You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you (that's my quote, I made it)," said Vincent with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok, we good big bro?" asked Bruno  
  
"Good as you'll ever let it be," joked Vincent  
  
The brothers new they were at peace, and their sins of abandoning each other were reconciled, and now their journey could have some peace. Meanwhile, down the hall Tifa and Cloud were discussing their plans for the espionage chicanery planned against Shin-Ra.  
  
"You think we will be ok?" asked Tifa  
  
"I'll make sure we'll be alright," said Cloud trying to reassure his love  
  
The two sat there, just wondering what their new adventure would bring them. They knew they had to stop Shin-Ra from welcoming their new president, Shin-Ra couldn't rebuild itself, Junon was the one and only destination (or is it?) and they must go and save the future posterity from this corrupt company that uses threats and fear to control people.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep," suggested Cloud  
  
"Cloud, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, can you just stay here with me tonight, I just want to be in your arms," asked Tifa  
  
"Sure," smiled Cloud  
  
He kissed her goodnight and the two fell asleep under the Midgar Moonlight. Kalm was a radiant town, and the water near it reflected the brilliance of the stars and the moon that the team fought so hard to protect. Bruno sat at the Kalm Beach outside town and just looked deep into the water. He sat there, polishing his Magnums.  
  
"Courtney, are you wondering about me, do you even remember me?" he asked himself  
  
"Who is going to save you if I don't? Why couldn't you have given me some affection as a child, did you even know how much I struggled just so you would visit me, and when you did it was rare and for a few hours, but the purity and beauty of you kept me training, and the fact that you relied on me to be there, off in the distance keeping an eye over you kept me going. I will protect you, hopefully this will show you how I care, I never said this, but I love you, I do," Bruno whispered this last part to himself as he fell asleep on the cold sand.  
  
When everyone awoke the next morning, they noticed that Bruno wasn't there, some went off to look for him, and the others went to town to pick up last minute supplies. As Red XIII strolled towards the beach, he saw a pair of sunglasses, shiny and silver/black sitting in the sun.  
  
"Bruno..." he said to himself  
  
Red XIII went over and pawed Bruno in the face abruptly waking him. Bruno, being paranoid whipped out his nicely shined Magnums and pointed him at Red XIII.  
  
"Don't do that," said Bruno laughing  
  
Red XIII's hair stood on edge, then he relaxed. They walked back to the ship where Bruno told him he just went out for a moonlight stroll.  
  
"I prefer the night anyways" said Bruno  
  
"Heh," said Vincent  
  
"Yo, we gotta go, Spike, Cid, let's move out," said Barrett  
  
"Yeah, hold your fuckin horses," replied Cid in usual fashion  
  
"C'mon every to the top deck," said Cloud  
  
"I'll be in my room getting ready," said Bruno  
  
"I have an idea! Let's all go to our rooms and put on our outfits for tonight!" yelled Yuffie  
  
The team all laughed at this, but realizing the seriousness of the night coming up, went to their appropriate rooms to get ready. It was go time at 19:00 hours. 


	6. CH 6 Here's The Plan

Disclaimer: Two characters are mine, about 8 are not, you figure it out, I have a story to write...  
  
CH 6: Here's the Plan  
  
Bruno walked into his dresser and pushed a switch. He took the liberty of installing a secret compartment containing a mini-armory. He put on a dress shirt, and a nice silk vest lined with Kevlar to protect himself, a nice pair of blue shades, and he reached into his drawer to retrieve the one item that kept him going: A silver cross on a stainless steel chain given to him by Courtney before he left for Wutai. He kissed it, put it on and then pulled out his leather holster that would match his new outfit. (Picture Will Smith from "Wild Wild West" but blue shades and tan skin). He smiled in the mirror...  
  
"If looks could kill..." he muttered to himself  
  
Cloud put on a tuxedo that was black with a white vest underneath. He had to leave his Omega Weapon on board, and he felt bad about that. He walked to outside Tifa's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked  
  
"Cloud," he replied in a formal fashion  
  
"Come in," she giggled  
  
As Cloud walked in he saw a beautiful sight in front of him, Tifa stood there glowing in a deep purple dress that fit her like a glove. She looked humble and pure, two attributes that were among her strongest. Cloud blushed uncontrollably as she kissed him on the cheek. He extended his arm and said...  
  
"May I escort you?"  
  
"Why...yes you may, such a nice Gentleman," she replied giggling  
  
As they left arm in arm Vincent was putting the finishing touches on his old black tuxedo equipped with hidden gun holsters for his Winchester, the same suit he wore when he was a Turk. He thought to himself about Yuffie. How was she? What was she thinking?  
  
"Brother..." he said to himself  
  
Before he could even finish a train of thought, Yuffie busted in.  
  
"Vinny, looking sharp!" she excitedly said  
  
Yuffie was wearing a blue dress and a white rose on her chest, a little bit of blue eye-shadow brought out her beautiful eyes, and she glowed radiantly, showing Vincent her true beauty.  
  
"Are you going to stare or escort me Vinny!" she said  
  
"Yea...yeah, sure, c'mon," Vincent said managing to lose his cool completely  
  
They left arm in arm and Vincent in his mind thanked his Brother and wished him success. Bruno was shining his shoes when they met him near the exit of the ship.  
  
"Ok, here it is said Cloud. Bruno and I agreed to dock the ship five miles Northeast of Junon Harbor, the rest of the team will transport armor and ammunition into Junon Harbor and be stationed at Priscilla's house. You all remember Priscilla, right? We helped against that Bottomswell. She has agreed to help. The four of us (he motions to Yuffie, Vincent, himself, and Tifa) will be on the dance floor keeping the disguise believable while Bruno finds Courtney's whereabouts; he will come and relieve us while the four of us sneak back to you all. When the four of us return from the party, we all will take the elevator up to Junon and take the alley to the back entrance of the Mansion and get in and sneak through the stairway to the Top floor, and when the party is going on one floor beneath, Bruno will walk in to the dance floor, guns blazing (Bruno smiles) providing a distraction while we go and assassinate the president. Bruno and Courtney will hopefully make it in time to leave Junon and ride out the five mile haul back to the plane, in where we will get the hell outta of here and go back to Kalm," said Cloud while everyone nodded.  
  
"We are almost there," said Cid  
  
The team looked out, the afternoon sun was beginning to set. Everyone, in awe looked around as they saw fireworks.  
  
"I guess we have to go in right away," said Cloud  
  
"So much for preparation," said Tifa  
  
"I hope you all come back safe," said Red XIII  
  
"Yo Red, I'll be back, but there will be one more than five," said Bruno trying to mask his worry for his long lost friend.  
  
'I hope so," said Red XIII  
  
"Don't hope tiger, have some fuckin balls," said Cid in usual fashion.  
  
The team laughed, then the five left the ship. The five of us will take the Hum-V, now Bruno, I want you to- what the?" said a puzzled Cloud  
  
His confusion was drowned out by 200 horses of power outputted by Bruno's Ducati as he drove of the Highwind freefalling about 8 feet off the stairs then hitting the dirt and driving off.  
  
"I'll meet y'all at Priscilla's, 14 Ocean Street, right?" said Bruno as he sped away  
  
'YEAH!" yelled Cloud as he drove off trying to catch up with Bruno  
  
The team drove off getting ready to meet at Priscilla's. She welcomed them in and when they walked in Bruno was already enjoying a glass of whiskey.  
  
"Drinks, anyone?" asked Bruno  
  
"Nah, we're good," said Cloud trying to look serious  
  
"You sure? She makes a good Manhattan, or so I hear," teased Priscilla who was about 13 now. She blushed at hearing a man 10 years older than her giving her a compliment.  
  
"Ok, Priscilla, get ready for the rest to come in, there should be about...Barrett, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Cid, ya four, ok four people will come in, watch out for Barrett, give him the signal," said Cloud.  
  
"OK! replied Priscilla. You can count on me!"  
  
"Ok, let's get to the party!" said Yuffie  
  
The team walked to the elevator. A guard, a member of SOLDIER sat there. Bruno realizing the guard was SOLDIER approached him with a charming demeanor.  
  
"SOLDIER, eh, they upgraded?"  
  
"Yes sir, important night," replied the SOLDIER  
  
Bruno wearing his gold star (for Brig. General) flashed it quickly at the soldier who was a Sergeant.  
  
"Yes sir, right this way, that will be 500 gil for entrance," said the Sergeant.  
  
"Yes, excellent job, I'm glad SOLDIER recruits such fine members, as you were, carry on," said Bruno as he gave the Sergeant the 500 gil and dropped his salute.  
  
"Smooth," said Cloud  
  
"The hard part is yet to come," said a worried Tifa  
  
-Yeah, that was nice, the next couple of chapters should be the best, what's going to happen? I can't say, but I'll leave y'all do read these 6 chapters and get ready, the climax is yet to come. Peace. R&R. 


	7. CH 7 Have A Ball!

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF7 Character, but I'm gonna try and offer Squaresoft (Square-Enix, w/e the fuck) "Eleventy Billion Dollars." Haha, Celebrity Jeopardy...anyways, here is the good part!  
  
-The party is about to get underway. Get your groove on (I can't believe I said that, (kills self)) here we go!  
  
CH 7: Have A Ball!  
  
The group of five brave soldiers sat on the elevator. The machine was bringing them up to Junon Airport, right near where the ball would be held.  
  
"Almost there," said Cloud  
  
"Get ready everyone, we will be making a left when the elevator door opens, and everyone...be on your guard," said Bruno in a serious tone.  
  
The elevator open, and the heroes stepped forth out onto the busy streets on a usually quiet city. Parades and fireworks were underway, and the group quickly made off to the party. As they approached the building, they saw two guards at the entrance. Bruno approached them to try and get a feel of the situation.  
  
"Good evening boys, how's about you let us pass by and we can get to the party?" said Bruno trying to put forth his best charm.  
  
"Invitations General?" asked one of the guards, a 1st Sergeant.  
  
"We were not issued one, but being the rank I am, I thought maybe you could let us in..." said Bruno  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll have to-  
  
No sooner could the guard finish his sentence when he, and the other guard were knocked unconscious by Tifa's fists.  
  
"Er...ok, let's go?" said Bruno with a sheepish look.  
  
"Heh, that's the AVALANCHE way," said Cloud with a grin  
  
"Whatever..." said Bruno  
  
The group walked up the crystal-like stairs and saw the party and the dance floor. It was a sight to be seen. There were waiters everywhere, and people were dancing in elegant gowns, and laughing at tables with fancy cutlery, the group just sat there...  
"Guys, are you ready?" asked Cloud  
  
"All right, you guys have fun, I'm off, just dance and relax...and try not to blow our cover...ok?" said Bruno as he departed.  
  
"Good luck," said Vincent  
  
'Come on Vinny! Let's dance!" said Yuffie who was very eager to experience such a marvelous party.  
  
As Bruno walked off, he turned around to see the other four enjoying themselves. He thought to himself that he'd make sure he'd be happy soon, he wouldn't fail.  
  
"Now...where are these jail cells?" thought Bruno to himself  
  
He paced around in a hallway, where he saw two guards walk into a door that said "Personnel Only." He followed them. They continued to walk and they stopped. One guard turned to the other, and hit him unconscious with a blow of the butt end of his sword.  
  
"What the...a katana? What the hell is going on?" said Bruno whispering to himself.  
  
He quietly followed the guard to the jail cells. The guard turned around and shifted his eyes back and forth...Bruno thought the gig was up...  
  
"Did he find me...maybe I should go for the attack..." thought Bruno as he drew his Magnums...  
  
"Who's there!?" said the mysterious guard  
  
Bruno stepped out, pulled out his guns and looked around...there was no exit, just one way in, one way out.  
  
"Be quiet, and just let me kill you so I can get on with this," said Bruno...being over confident as usual.  
  
"You Shin-Ra won't stop me from rescuing her, I'm done fighting for you, you will never be like Wutai, you're heartless, all of you, your death will be an example for the others!" said the mystery guard triumphantly.  
  
The guard threw off his disguise. There sat a figure, about 5'10 with a solid build. His whole left arm was armored and was made of a strong Titanium-Francium (I know my chemistry, bitch) combination. His katana was a fiery red and he sat there, with his red sunglasses and silver- white-red clothes and armor and stared at Bruno.  
  
"Francium, an element discovered and stabilized by General Bruno Valentine and Marine Colonel Joshua Dragonblade, the only metal combination proven...Ti + Fr2I... (I knows my equations as well, bitches its "Titanium plus Iodic Francium") to block 40-80% of a magic attack?...Josh, is that...you...that armor we made that together...Josh!?" said a surprised Bruno  
  
"Brother? Bruno?" said the guard  
  
The man was in fact Joshua Dragonblade, a Marine Colonel whose company of half aquatic/half land soldiers single handedly decimated half of Shin-Ra Navy back when the two fought for Wutai. They had been old partners in espionage; Bruno had a strong feeling why is partner was here. If his situation was the same he was also threatened by Shin-Ra to fight for them or else they would kill his love. But, unlike Bruno, Joshua's love was his wife, Suzie. Bruno had only met Suzie a few times, but he knew if his brother (brother, you know, tightness, best friend?) needed help, he would be there for him.  
  
"I have the keys," said Josh  
  
"Ok," replied Bruno  
  
"Why are you here anyways, who are you freeing?" said Josh  
  
"You wouldn't know her, it doesn't matter anyway, lead the way bro," said Bruno  
  
The two magnanimously walked down the cell isles and saw a sign saying "Hostages."  
  
"Why the fuck would there be assign saying "Hostages"?" asked Bruno  
  
"Because Shin-Ra is fucking retarded," answered Josh  
  
The two laughed. It had been a while since they were side by side fighting Shin-Ra. Sure enough, Suzie was sitting there.  
  
"Suzie..." said Josh  
  
"Josh!" said Suzie in return  
  
"I'm here to get you back, let's get out of here. You remember Bruno?"  
  
"M'am" said Bruno tipping his hat with a prize winning smile.  
  
The three of them laughed as they rushed towards the end of the jail cell.  
  
"Courtney!?" said Bruno  
  
The three of them realized that she wasn't there. Bruno, knowing that there must be more cells, motioned for them to follow him. Bruno gave a motion for Suzie and Josh to wait near the exit of the Jail Quadrants. He rendezvoused with the group on the dance floor.  
  
"Bruno, is that Courtney?" said Cloud as he motioned to a figure near the front of the room.  
  
Bruno and the others looked as the music suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman," said a familiar voice. We are here to commemorate the inducting of President Firestone to Shin-Ra cooperation."  
  
It was none other than General Sandstrom. He was surrounded by guards and Bruno suddenly drew his weapons hoping to not attract attention.  
  
"We will begin the induction by the execution of a traitor to Shin- Ra. Courtney Ragnarok, a former citizen of Wutai and Icicle Inn (Icicle Inn is the hometown of Bruno, Vincent, and....Courtney) and now an ex-member of Shin-Ra. She was hired as part of the Post-Meteor rebuild program, but with the recent events and revolts, she has joined in the conspiracy, so her execution will show the world that Shin-Ra will once again be a powerhouse in the world!" exclaimed Sandstrom.  
  
The audience applauded, the team looked disgusted as they were once victim to this chicanery back before Meteor when Heidegger did the dirty work.  
  
"She was in Wutai all these years? She was by my side, and I didn't even know it. She did follow me...our promise..." said Bruno to himself.  
  
"Bruno?" said Cloud  
  
"I have two friends I need you to meet, former Marine Colonel, Joshua Dragonblade, and his wife Suzie," said Bruno as he motioned for them to come over.  
  
"Dragonblade, he is from Wutai too!" said Yuffie  
  
"Yes, and he needs our help, we will attack now, Tifa, Yuffie, use the PHS and call the others, now, we have no time!" said Bruno as he loaded his Magnums and got ready for the attack.  
  
"Sorry for this all...Suzie can you go and help Tifa and Yuffie?" said Josh  
  
"Sure, I'm just glad to be here, it is nice to meet you all," said Suzie as she joind Yuffie and Tifa near the stairway.  
  
Suzie kissed Josh goodbye and Josh drew his Katana, now glowing bright red. Vincent drew out his Winchester, and Cloud...he felt horrible, where was his Ultima Weapon!?  
  
"Uh, guys...I have no weapon," said Cloud  
  
*Vincent, Josh, Bruno sweatdrop*  
  
The four sit there until Bruno shoots one guard in the head killing him.  
  
"Uh, here ya go, that solider had a Force Stealer, why don't you get that, I know it's no Ultima Weapon, but at least you can use it," said Bruno  
  
Cloud and the rest give a weird look at Bruno who just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. The entire crowd turned around, and terror broke out. People screamed, ran for the doorways, leaving a group of 20 SOLDIER and the four heroes armed and ready to fight.  
  
"I wish we had our fighting armor," said Cloud as Bruno and Vincent agreed.  
  
"I got mine, let's fuck them up," said Josh as he got ready to charge the group of SOLDIERs.  
  
"BRUNO VALENTINE!?" said Sandstrom  
  
"BRUNO!" yelled a voice from up high  
  
"Courtney! I'm here to save you, I will get you to safety, you never stopped believing in me, and I will never break our promise," said Bruno, slowly growing angry.  
  
"I knew you'd save me...I've been following you all these years, hoping to make up for the time I ignored you..." said Courtney  
  
"There is so much we need to talk about...please save me Bruno..." said Courtney  
  
"I will...I will..." said Bruno as he fired two shots at Sandstrom, barely missing his shoulders.  
  
"REINFORCEMENTS, NOW, SEND THEM IN!" said General Sandstrom as three dozen soldiers ran through, some guards, some SOLDIER ELITE.  
  
Cloud stood on the right, Bruno in the middle right with his guns ready to go, Josh in the middle left his Katana in one hand and his magic- repelling armor clad arm out in front, and Vincent stood there, statuesque and holding his Winchester. A ball of Fire shot at them Josh leapt in front blocking the entire attack with his "F-R Titanium Shield Armor"(Francium-Titanium armor-clad arm).  
  
"Weak magic will not kill us," said Josh, now furious.  
  
"Brother?" said Vincent loading his Winchester  
  
"Ok, Cloud and Josh, charge, Vincent and I will give y'all cover fire," said Bruno reliving his days on the battlefield  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!" yelled Cloud and Josh in unison...it was about 50 to 4...and the battle was yet to get underway...  
  
-What y'all think?????? R&R!!! Don't make me kill y'all...the next chapter will have an amazing battle scene...if y'all R&R enough I'll write it quick. Peace. 


	8. CH 8 Long Time Coming

Disclaimer: FFVII is not mine, but with the shit Square-Enix makes now a days, it prolly should be...

Chapter 8: Long Time Coming

Hey peeps, it's been well over 3 years, hope no one forgot about me…a lot's changed…for me at least….but the show must go on…

…As Josh and Cloud charged the oncoming group of SOLDIER troops, bullets whizzed by their heads implanting themselves into various weak points in the SOLDIER troops' armor. Cloud hit the party hard, throwing out a "Braver" attack, while Josh hacked and slashed his way through the frenzied group.

"WHO CAN STOP ME!?" yelled Josh as he advanced towards the stage and the Shin-Ra officials.

"WE NEED MORE REINFORCEMENTS!!!" yelled a now worried General Sandstrom

Much to his dismay, no one was showing up. Bruno walked closer towards the stage and the General.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take what I came for," said a very angered Bruno.

Just as the words left his mouth, two helicopters approached overhead, both equipped with mounted .50 caliber turrets. A barrage of ammo sprayed through the glass and sent everyone for cover.

"How about, I keep your friend, and you and your new pals get to die? You crossed us for the last time General Bruno, I think you should see what happens to people who don't respect our power, Shin-Ra's power," said General Sandstrom as he turned towards Courtney, the number on prisoner of the evil company.

"NO, YOU LEAVE COURTNEY OUT OF THIS!!!" said Tifa

"YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP!!!" yelled Yuffie.

"Sandstrom…" said Bruno as his world was about to be flipped upside down…

Sandstrom drew out his 9mm service pistol, pointed it at Courtney who barely let out the faint word of "Bruno…" before Sandstrom mercilessly executed her in front of the group of heroes.

"COURTNEY! NO! SANDSTROM" yelled Bruno in a shrieking tone as he picked up a fallen SOLDIER guard's AR and let the ammo spray.

Bullets filled the air, but General Sandstrom, known for his deception, was quick to react. One of the helicopters hovering outside slammed into the ballroom, blocking fire with it's armor, and General Sandstrom, holding onto a hoist ladder, flew away. Bruno kept firing at the helicopter, as he could not get a clear shot on Sandstrom. The armor though, was too much, and the helicopter slowly disappeared into the night. Bruno kept firing until all of the ammo dropped out, and then threw the rifle at the wall. He dropped to his knees and began sobbing.

"Bro…" said Josh, not knowing how to console his friend.

"Bruno…" said Cloud

"I couldn't save her, I couldn't…this was my chance…all of the training….everything…was for this moment…and I failed…I don't deserve to be alive…" said Bruno now standing up and walking to the enormous window, now surrounded by the broken glass.

"Bruno, we'll get him, we'll get them all, we have to keep going, if we give up now, it's all for nothing…they were going to kill her anyway, if it wasn't for you…they would have gotten away with no repercussions, we can't let them off the hook," said Cloud

"Yeah bro, we'll–" Josh was just starting to find the words to inspire his friend, and the second helicopter reappeared at the window Bruno was standing at.

"BRUNO!!!" everyone let out in unison.

Shells went flying as ammo poured out of the turret. Bruno rolled to his left, but was pinned down.

"YOU FUCKS CAME BACK TO SHIT ON ME SOME MORE!!!???" yelled Bruno, bubbling with animosity.

Bruno got up, and with his Magnum, shot the Co-Pilot of the helicopter in the head, and then made his berserker-like approach to the now unstable aircraft.

"BRUNO, DON'T!!!" yelled Josh as he ran towards Bruno.

The Gunner of the helicopter fired a few rounds at Bruno, but missed, a straw bullet hit Josh in the leg, knocking him to the ground…Bruno stopped in his tracks, looking back at his injured friend and with a furious look in his face, revealing the true madness in his heart, mustered up his strength and screamed out "FROZEN SHOT" as his Magnum produced a high-powered ice cluster that pierced the turret and the Gunner is one shot. With no one but the Pilot left onboard the airborne death-dealer, Bruno leaped out of the window, scaling a few hundred feet above the ocean and grabbed onto the landing gear of the helicopter as it started to pull away from the disastrous remains of what was supposed to be a Ball. Holding on first by one hand, Bruno pulled himself up to grab on with the second hand.

"BRUNO!!!!" yelled Cloud.

"Brother…" said Vincent

"YOU BETTER NOT FORGET OUR PROMISE TO TAKE THESE GUYS DOWN, SO DON'T YOU FUCKIN DIE YOU FUCK!" yelled Josh clutching his leg as Bruno road off into the night, hanging onto his only ticket for revenge.

The group was left speechless. Just as everything became dead silent, the rest of the heroes broke through the doors.

"WHAT THE F& HAPPENED HERE!?" said Cid

"Where's Bruno?" inquired Red XIII

As Cloud and the rest of the tired fighters filled in the group about the goings-on of the evening, they were all left to do nothing but shake their heads in disbelief. Josh, being tended to by his very healing-oriented wife introduced himself and Suzie to the band of warriors known as AVALANCHE. As they headed back to the ship, they agreed to return to Kalm and try and figure out the next moves.

Meanwhile…

"OK FUCK, YOU ARE TAKING ME TO PRESIDENT ASSCLOWN'S HQ RIGHT NOW, THAT IS IF YOU DON"T WANT A .50 CAL IN YOUR HEAD" said Bruno as he pulled himself up onto the cabin. He wa suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, to find himself next to a 3-man SOLDIER squad with ARs pointed at his head.

"We'll take you there all right" said the Pilot as he laughed… "And I guarantee that's the place you'll ever see…"

"Fuck…" said Bruno as he now how to find a way to turn the tables…

-So, what do you think? Let me know, I'll update soon!!! Sorry for the 3.5 YEAR WAIT….my bad…!!!! R&R!!!


	9. CH 9 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I really have nothing to do with Square-Enix, but I can still make shit up…

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Back at Kalm, the team had a chance to sit down and regroup. More importantly, a chance to let out some bottled up emotions.

"I can't believe he just left like that," said Yuffie

"It's just like him, he follows his heart, no matter what the cost, I don't blame him," said Vincent looking into the eyes of Yuffie. She smiled softly.

"It's just so horrible!" yelled Tifa as she got up and left walking back to her room.

Cloud went up and followed Tifa. Barrett sat down where Cloud was sitting. Cid, was standing at the counter with a triple-shot of whiskey in his hand. He was just staring off into the distance.

"Well….now what?" said Barrett, who for once, was at a loss for words.

The group just looked around, if seemingly they would find the answer to the question in a ceiling tile or out of the window. Finally Josh spoke up.

"Whatever we do, we have to Junon," said Josh. "Since Midgar was smashed, they have infested Junon and are turning a once nice city on the water to another-"

"Pizza," chimed Barrett

"Er…yeah…Pizza…" said Josh

Meanwhile…

"Cloud…I am sorry. I don't know what I would have done if it was you that I lost back there. You were all outnumbered. There was so much chaos. I just…I just…why can't this all be over already, can't Shin-Ra see what they did, and now, what they are doing again to this Earth?" said an exasperated Tifa with her head on her hands.

"Tif, I know…but no matter what, we have to do whatever we can to make this a better place for everyone. Remember when I saw you again? You asked me to stick around an do one more mission? And when Buster knocked me down into the Church down in Sector 7…you thought you lost me? I won't go down that easy, especially not when Shin-Ra still tries to run the show, and especially not when you are counting on me," said Cloud, determined and confident.

"Thank you Cloud, for everything, I know we can do this. As long as I have you by my side, we can do this," said Tifa as she put her head on Cloud's chest.

Cloud just sat there, his face a bit reddened, partly from the emotion, partly from his shyness.

Back at the main room at the Inn…

"Well, if we are going to go after Bruno and put a stop to all of this, we are going to need a new plan," said Barrett

"Not only that, but more guys, it was a close call back there, and that was with Bruno…granted Cloud didn't have his Ultima Weapon with him…but still," said Josh looking at the bandage on his injured leg.

"Yeah, I agree," said Cloud as he walked back in with Tifa next to him. "Especially if you wuss out from one little bullet."

The whole room burst out in a nervous laugh, but the light moment could not detract from the feelings of tension, with Shin-Ra trying once again to ruin things. Since Meteor, a direct result of Shin-Ra no less, everyone has struggled so much to rebuild and restore, and just when things seemed halfway decent, everything is plunged back into chaos.

"Well, where are we going to need some more friends!" said Cait Sith, chiming in from the couch where he was attentively watching a game show.

"Don't look at me," said Vincent

"No one was!" said Yuffie bursting out laughing

Vincent gave her a dirty look while everyone chuckled. Josh looked off in the distance, as if he was dragging out a painful memory, he shook his head. Suzie, unaware of this, spoke up.

"Hey honey, what about your old friends, you know from the old Wutai Army, Ace a- "

"They disappeared Suzie, neither Bruno nor I have been able to find them…" said Josh very sullen.

"Oh…sorry" said Suzie, a bit dejected.

"Ace? You mean one of the Wutai Royal Guard Assassins?" said Yuffie perking up.

"Yeah…" said Josh

"I heard he was killed by Shin-Ra after the war," said Yuffie

Josh put his head back in his hands. Suzie put her arm around him, and everyone kinda of looked at the ground to avoid the awkward situation.

"Oops, sorry," said Yuffie.

"Oh I heard about him, he helped us out back when we were under attack by Shin-Ra about 3 years ago," said Red XIII. Him, and another man, very brutish, but the strongest person I have ever seen. I can not remember his name, but he certainly had a hard time restraining himself. He was Wutai's top bodyguard.

""The Hammer of Wutai," the man known as Barbwire," said Josh. "Yeah, he disappeared too. There is no way Shin-Ra got him though.

"Yo, if this dude is so strong, we could definitely use this guy to beef us up if we are gonna stomp on them Shin-Ra bastards," said Barrett.

"Rumor has it, he wanders around up north near Icicle Inn. People who have gotten lost up in the snow have been telling wild stories about being rescued by a massive man wielding a humongous sword, literally being carried to safety and being protected from all of the monsters in the frozen mountains," said Josh. "I haven't had a chance to make it up there, seeing as I was preoccupied with a special rescue mission," added Josh looking into the eyes of Suzie. "I feel for Bruno, since Wutai collapsed, Shin-Ra put us to work by capturing the person who means the most to us," said Josh.

"Well, why don't we go to Icicle Inn," said Tifa perking up with a small grin on her face. "I haven't been there since we went snowboarding Cloud!" she said.

(Cloud sweatdrop)

"Well then, next stop, Icicle Inn" said Cid as he walked towards his room…. "But tomorrow afternoon, cuz I'm going to pass the F#$ out."

"I am going to see Marlene for a bit," said Barrett. "Tifa, Cloud, you want to come? She has been asking to see you two."

"Sure, let's go Cloud," said Tifa.

…with another day winding down…the heroes decide on a plan, to strengthen themselves and make ready for another showdown with Shin-Ra. For now though, they all agreed, Bruno has to stay strong and hang in there, wherever he is. Vincent was worried about his brother, and wondering what will happen to him. Josh, more angry about losing to Shin-Ra, and used to having his best friend go off, was more worried about his old friends, from the glory days of Wutai. Tifa, considered herself lucky, for she had Cloud at her side, but wanted nothing less than the dismantling off Shin-Ra, so she could finally settle down with Cloud, like she always wanted to….

…more stuff to come…prolly a lil later….enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas!

R&R!


End file.
